Una oportunidad única
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 78 del manga.


**Advertencia: Este fanfic esta basado en el capitulo 78 del manga así que si no lo habéis leído cuidado xD**

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece así que dicho esto a leer :)

 **Una oportunidad única**

Kashima se sentía deprimida puesto que su querido senpai llevaba un tiempo ignorándola, lo que para la chica significaba que no fuera a buscarla por todo el instituto para llevarla a rastras al club de teatro. Así que despues de pedirle su opinión a Nozaki llego a la conclusión de que haría una tarta casera para el chico. Ella sabia lo mucho que el odiaba las cosas caseras y por eso al igual que en San Valentín decidió hacer una copia exacta de las tartas que vendían en la tienda. Despues de tanto tiempo de practica creando cosas iguales que las de las tiendas no tardo mucho en hacer la tarta así que fue en busca de Hori para poder comer juntos, lo cual hacia para que el no sospechara. El chico acepto sin sospechar y ella estaba feliz por ello aunque cuando el dijo que solo tomaría una rebanada se deprimió por que esperaba que el comiera todo así que comenzó a comer su trozo en silencio y un poco deprimida pero cuando volvió a mirar al chico se dio cuenta de que el se había comido todo lo restante de la tarta.

\- ¿Te gusto la tarta? - pregunto la chica emocionada

Hori se levanto de la silla y se acerco a donde Kashima estaba sentada mientras la miraba de manera extraña. La chica se dio cuenta de que el tenia la cara roja y pensó que quizás el pensaba decirle algo pero el chico decidió hablar primero.

\- Kashima es una chica - dijo Hori muy serio

\- ¿Eh? Por supuesto que soy una chica ¿Recién te das cuenta? - pregunto ella confundida por lo que el chico dijo

\- Kashima es una buena chica - añadió el moreno

La chica se dio cuenta de que el mayor estaba borracho así que fue a pedirle ayuda a Nozaki y a Mikoshiba pero Hori decidió salir de la habitación y se colgó del hombro de ella y empezó a decir con voz alegre que era su senpai para mas tarde frotar su cabeza. Kashima no era tonta aunque a veces se comportara como tal así que decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad única y se dejo acariciar por el mayor mientras que los chicos miraban la escena sorprendidos. Mikoshiba le recomendó darle a beber agua para que se le pasara la borrachera pero en ese instante Hori empezó a decir cosas incoherentes de nuevo haciendo a la chica pensarse dos veces lo que debía hacer. Cuando el chico estaba sobrio no solía hacerle cumplidos, es mas el chico solía gritarle y enfadarse con ella da igual lo que hiciera así que para la chica esta era una rara oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla, probablemente cuando el chico se encontrara mejor le gritaría y se enfadaría de nuevo pero aun así valía la pena l que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Senpai estas orgulloso de mi? - pregunto Kashima nerviosa

\- Lo estoy, lo estoy - respondió el chico con una sonrisa

\- Parece que es del tipo de persona que es honesto cuando esta borracho - explico Nozaki

Kashima aprovecho para darle otro trozo de tarta para que no se le fuera a pasar la borrachera puesto que aun tenia muchas cosas que preguntar.

\- ¿Crees que soy linda? - pregunto la chica

\- Eres linda, eres linda así que me gustaría que hiciéramos las actividades del club juntos mas a menudo - añadió Hori con cara triste

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir el chico y Kashima contuvo un grito de emoción mientras sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, en su mente se creo la traducción de lo que el chico había dicho "Quiero pasar mas tiempo juntos" ¿Estaría bien creer en esa traducción? A la chica le daba igual por que le gusto mucho aquello.

\- Creo que nosotros nos vamos así que ocúpate tu de llevarlo a su casa - dijo Mikoshiba sonrojado y avergonzado por la escena

\- ¿Estas loco? No pienso irme ahora esto me dará muchas ideas para mi manga - se quejo Nozaki

\- Callate ya idiota - regaño Mikoshiba

\- Mis referencias - gritaba Nozaki deprimido mientras era arrastrado por Mikoshiba lejos de allí

\- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Kashima sin entender lo que eran aquellas referencias de las que Nozaki hablaba

\- No me ignores - dijo Hori haciendo pucheros

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Kashima sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

\- No me gusta que les prestes tanta atención cuando yo estoy presente - se quejo el mayor

Kashima tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cara puesto que sentía como su nariz podía empezar a sangrar en cualquier momento, si hubiera sabido lo de la tarta lo hubiera echo mucho tiempo antes.

\- No te preocupes senpai que no volveré a ignorarte - prometió Kashima mientras notaba como sus mejillas acababan de adquirir el mismo color que las de el chico - Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo eres tu el que siempre habla con ellos de cosas que no comprendo - dijo la chica

\- Eso es por el bien de Nozaki - explico Hori

\- Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de el - dijo Kashima molesta

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? - pregunto el moreno subiendo su tono de voz

\- ¿Y ahora me insultas? - añadió ella molesta

\- Hay alguien de quien estoy enamorado y es la persona mas molesta que conozca - confeso el mayor

\- No puede ser ¿Hay alguien mas molesto que yo? Si es así puedo intentar- comenzó a decir la chica pero fue callada por los labios del mayor

Hori había agarrado a Kashima por la corbata y tiro de ella obligándola a estar a su altura para así poder besarla y la chica no podía estar mas feliz por eso. Cuando se separaron Hori puso una mano en su mejilla y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo.

\- Kashima yo- empezó a decir el moreno

La chica se quedo esperando que el continuara pero cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo del chico encima suya seguido de un ronquido supo que eso había sido todo lo que el pudo aguantar.

\- Cuando despiertes tenemos que aclarar las cosas pero mientras puedo tratarte como siempre quisiste - dijo Kashima sujetando a Hori como una princesa y llevandolo a su casa

Al día siguiente el chico despertó en su casa sin recordar lo que había sucedido despues de probar la tarta así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse e ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenia el chico se preparo y fue al instituto. El chico se sorprendió cuando llego al club de teatro puesto que se encontró con Kashima que estaba puntual y ensayando, cosa que era realmente rara. Cuando le comento a sus amigos lo extraño de la situación todos se alegraron por el y no podía evitar preguntarse que es lo que sucedió despues de comer la tarta pero si las cosas se quedaban como estaba podía vivir con la duda puesto que poder ver como Kashima se tomaba en serio el club de teatro no era algo que se viera todos los días y quien sabe si a cambio le daría una pequeña recompensa ya que se lo había ganado despues de todo.

 **FIN**

Hola *w* espero que os haya gustado ^^ la verdad es que me parece que hace siglos desde que escribí de ellos así que aquí traje esta historia :) si os gusto ya sabéis que podéis dejarme un review y yo estaré muy contenta así que dicho esto bye~


End file.
